Naruto's Dream
by missionquestthing
Summary: Finally! Hinata has a day off, but her enjoyment gets cut short when she receives an urgent message from the Hokage. NaruHina NaruXHina NarutoHinata NarutoXHinata HinaNaru


**This is a prize for a contest on gaia. The winner requested a NaruHina, which worked out well because I love this pairing and had been planing on writing a fic about them when I got the time. I hope you enjoy it and if there are any errors please feel free to tell me.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naruto' is Hinata's thoughts

"Naruto" is speaking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Naruto's Dream**_

Hyuuga Hinata had been enjoying her day off. She started her day by sleeping in until eight, which is quite late for a ninja trained to rise with the sun, dressed herself in civilian clothing, and headed down stairs to fix herself a late breakfast. If she had gotten up at dawn like the rest of the household, she could have eaten with them. Truthfully, though, she didn't mind; family meals were always slightly stressful and cooking was kinda fun.

After her meal she headed out for a leisurely stroll. It was nice to just enjoy the scenery for once, without having to rush or having her mind bombarded with constant worries. Eventually she found herself in the park. She sat down under a large tree to rest. Apparently she had dozed off, because the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by her sister.

"Hinata! You call yourself a ninja, wake up already!" Hanibi admonished causing her sleepy sister so drearily sigh, 'so much for relaxing.' "Is there something I can help you with?"

A scroll was shoved in her face, "You have been summoned to the Hokage's office. The messenger said you should hurry, and that was twenty minutes ago." The elder Hyuuga's eyes widened as she processed the information, the Hokage had summoned her on her day off and she was late! She quickly tanked her sister and took off, running as fast as her chakra enhanced feet would carry her.

She arrived at the tower in three minutes. She ran up the stairs, careful not to run into any passing ninja, and stopped outside the office door. She knocked and opened the door when she heard, "You may enter." That is when things began to happen fast, she heard her boyfriend shout her name before she was tackled to the ground by said boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun wh-" Her question was cut short by his lips. Her immediate reaction was to kiss him back, it wasn't until a few minutes later that she remembered where they were and why her immediate response was an inappropriate one. When she broke the kiss she was blushing furiously, "Naruto-kun, We are in Tsunade-sama's office!"

"Don't fret Hinata, I don't mind as long as you two don't take it any further, under the circumstances." The girl in question was too busy being mortified to wonder what exactly the current circumstances were.

"Baa-chan! You're gonna kill her with embarrassment!" Naruto shouted while laughing. Tsunade decided to let the nickname slide this time, mostly because she was highly amused by the tomato-red girl struggling to get out from beneath her boyfriend without hurting him.

Eventually, Hinata resigned from trying to get free because the fox-boy obviously had no intent of moving and turned her attention to the Hokage. "You wished to see me, Tsunade-sama?"

"No, actually it was Naruto who requested your presence." The Hyuuga girl was confused, why have the Hokage summon her when he could just find her himself? Why was she supposed to hurry? And why was Tsunade going along with it? There had to be a semi-logical reason for all of it but at the moment she could think of none.

Her confusion must have shown on her face because Naruto began to, once again, howl with laughter. 'He sure is in a good mood today, even more than usual, I wonder what is going on," She mused.

Before for she could ask him about it though, he asked her a question of his own, "Why do you look so confused Hina-chan?" "Naruto-kun, why did you have Tsunade-sama summon me?" she asked, causing his laughter to come to an abrupt stop.

He tried to feign sadness but failed miserably due to the giant smile that was still plastered to his face, "You don't enjoy spending time with me, Hina-chan?" She shot him a look and he decided to take a different approach, "We have something important to tell you don't we Baa-chan?" His expression was quite serious but his smile had not faltered.

"Naruto, I let you slide last time, but I'm warning you not to press your luck. I told you not to call me that!" The blonde mednin warned, "But yes, we do have something of utmost importance to tell you, Hinata."

The poor heiress was really nervous, she couldn't fathom what could be so important that Tsunade-sama wouldn't lose her temper yet had to do with her.

"W-What is it?" she asked, inwardly cursing herself for stuttering. She had overcome that nervous habit years ago and she didn't feel like picking it back up again.

As if her thought it would answer her question, the boy above her smiled and kissed, again. This time she decided to go along with it, if Tsunade didn't mind then it was not worth fighting, she deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes the Hokage thought it might be best to remind them that she was still there, she cleared her throat. Naruto, upon hearing this, pulled back and grinned. "Are you going to tell the poor girl, Naruto, or suffocate her with your mouth?" she admonished.

Naruto's face once again went serious, and he turned to face the flustered girl beneath him, "Hina-chan, I'm finally good enough!"

"Good enough for what Naruto-kun?"

"Baa-chan has chosen me as her successor!"

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun!" she shouted as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks, this means I am finally good enough to fulfill my biggest dream."

'Wasn't becoming Hokage his biggest dream? Maybe I'm misinterpreting him,' she thought, confused. "Naruto-kun, what is more important to you than becoming Hokage? I thought that was your biggest dream."

Her boyfriend smiled mischievously as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "You are."

Such a simple response yet it had so many affects on her; she smiled, her heart began to race, a blush spread across her face, and her eyes lit up. It was easy to tell that she was elated by his answer.

"Hinata," he began as he stood, pulling her up with him, "I am finally good enough to be your husband if you will have me." He looked more than a little nervous.

Once the full meaning of his words sunk in her breathing hitched. 'Did Naruto-kun just propose to me?! This day couldn't get any better! Why does he look so scared…? Oh my! I haven't given him an answer yet!'

"Of course Naruto-kun! You were always good enough! I love you!" she cried as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

Tsunade laughed, "Hinata, dear, if you don't want him to be in a body cast during your wedding, I suggest you let go. Ninja should never use their entire strength on their loved ones."

The raven-haired kunoichi gasped and quickly released her grip on her new finance, resulting in his collapse onto the office floor.

She was in the process of having a panic attack when he started laughing. "Hinata, come down here," He said as he pulled her down on top of him, "I love you, too."

This time, she kissed him, although it was just a small peck on the lips. "Now all you have to do is ask my father."

-owari-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review!**


End file.
